Heat
by Hazelmist
Summary: Confined in a stifling hot room, Auggie Anderson discovers just how hard it is to keep his thoughts and hands away from the suddenly irresistable Annie Walker.


**A/N: **So my laptop recently died on me and during my time without internet I discovered Covert Affairs. The main characters Auggie and Annie are so ADORABLE. Seriously just watch the first two episodes, they're so cute together. I haven't seen all of the episodes and I've never written a fic for a TV show so the characters are probably a little OC but I had to write something!

**Heat**

**By Hazelmist**

"There would be a bomb threat on the hottest day of the year!" Annie grumbled to her companion. "Whoever the bastard is must have been clever enough to realize that you don't need an actual bomb to piss off the CIA."

Auggie Anderson chuckled beside her, gently squeezing the elbow that he cupped loosely in one hand. Even though he couldn't see her, he could tell that Annie was just as hot, bothered and anxious as he was. This was understandable, considering that the pair had spent the last three hours holed up in a small waiting room with twenty other frustrated people as each floor had to be cleared and each individual had to be checked one by one. The power had been cut as a precaution over an hour ago and Auggie and Annie were still waiting as the room got smaller and stuffier.

Auggie had already unbuttoned his collar and rolled back his sleeves but it had done little to abate the rising temperature in the room. It certainly didn't help that Annie had discarded the blazer she'd foolishly opted to wear on this ridiculously hot day, forcing Auggie into close proximity with more of her skin than he was used to. Sure, he'd held and touched Annie's bare arms and shoulders loads of times, but today with so many people in such a small area and emotions and temperatures running high, Annie and Auggie kept getting jostled and bumped so that they collided over and over again in increasingly more awkward positions. The last time the pacing intern from Tech ops (that Auggie was now considering firing) had knocked them over, Auggie had actually stumbled and groped Annie's breast when she had to catch him. Fortunately Annie was far too distracted and annoyed with their situation to notice, but Auggie was still uncomfortably aware that he had noticed.

The guys were right; his best friend did have perfect breasts. And therein lay the problem, Annie Walker with the knockout body was in fact his best _friend_; the same woman that he was now confined to an unbearable stuffy room with, along with several other hot and bothered co-workers.

"Shit," Auggie groaned, trying to erase the filthy train of thoughts from his head by focusing on firing that damn intern as soon as he got out of here.

"What was that?" Annie asked, stopping suddenly.

"Nothing," Auggie said quickly, grateful that her hearing wasn't as good as his was. When it was clear he wasn't going to repeat himself, Annie sighed and tugged at her arm, forcing Auggie to follow.

"Let's sit on the floor," she said as Auggie felt the cool cement wall at their back. He let go of Annie but slid down to settle himself on the tiles beside her. Immediately Annie stretched out her legs.

"My feet are killing me," she confessed, earning a smirk from Auggie. Annie had a thing for kitten heels even though women told him they were murderous to walk in for long periods of time. "I just bought these so I haven't even had time to break them in yet," she said, flinching when her heels hit the floor again.

"So, just take them off," Auggie suggested practically.

"I can't do that!" Annie seemed almost embarrassed to admit it.

"Why not?" Auggie turned in her direction but he was unable to fully block out the others around them. A group of ten people had been called out of the room a few minutes ago and the remainder were preoccupied. He could hear Bea gossiping with her girlfriends on the other side of the room, the soon-to-be-fired intern still pacing back and forth, Stu playing that annoying angry birds game on his phone, while Greg and another Tech shared an ipod, which unfortunately contained no Mingus and only confirmed Greg's bad taste in music. But above all of this din he was acutely aware of the extra heat coming off of Annie, as if she was blushing.

"They're too small for me," she finally blurted out in a soft voice, fidgeting beside him. "I know I shouldn't have bought them, it took me all morning to shove my feet in them and now I don't even know if I'll be able to get them off without physically chopping off my feet."

"Annie-" Auggie had to bite back a laugh but Annie wasn't completely deaf.

"I know, Auggie, it was so silly of me to buy them but they were red and they matched this dress perfectly. It wasn't until I opened the box this morning that I realized that I got the wrong shoe size and it was too late at that point." Annie shook out her hair and Auggie was overwhelmed by the subtle scent of her shampoo. The hand that had been reaching for her shoulder went to her knee instead.

"You're wearing red?" Auggie asked, stroking her knee.

He felt Annie nod beside him before she remembered and confirmed it aloud. But Auggie was barely listening. He knew that colors were fading from his mind and memory, but for a moment he thought he saw in his mind's eye the color red almost vividly. Yes; he'd liked red. Red had been something he'd associated with heat, and fire, and passion. Red had been sexy, exciting, and enticing, especially on blondes; and he had been reminded more than enough times by the men that he worked with (especially that idiot intern) that Annie was in fact a blonde and a very attractive blonde. Auggie closed his eyes as Annie shifted closer to him in her attempts to get comfortable on the floor. Now, really wasn't the time for these epiphanies. The woman was his best friend and he was in a room full of his coworkers! He had to pull himself together.

"Annie?" His voice sounded strained even to his own ears but he was glad that at least it didn't crack or suddenly drop an octave. "Do you want me to take off your shoes?"

Annie froze and for a split second Auggie wondered if he'd asked what he'd really been thinking, that he wanted to take off her clothes. But a moment later she relaxed against his shoulder.

"Please," she whispered. "If you can without making me out to be a complete moron."

"You're not a moron." Auggie smirked, before rectifying himself. "Well, not a complete moron. Though it was kind of dumb –"

"I know! I promise I'll never buy cute red heels that are two sizes too small for me ever again if you can just please help me get these off my feet."

"Fine, but you owe me."

"Anything, I swear, just hurry up because I think they're starting to cut my circulation off," Annie pleaded.

"Anything?" Auggie pretended to mull this over as his hand slid smoothly from her knee to her ankle. His left hand easily wrapped all the way around her slender ankle as his right hand snuck beneath her shoe, lifting it a few inches off the ground.

"Anything you – _ow_!" Annie hissed in pain as Auggie gave her right shoe an experimental tug. How the hell had she gotten her foot in there? Obviously, his best friend was insane and this was going to be a little bit more difficult than he expected.

"You know what this is probably a bad idea." Annie tried to pull her ankle from his grasp but Auggie wouldn't let go.

"I've got this," he said stubbornly. He swiftly swung himself around so that he was facing her, boxing her into the corner and blocking her from the view of the others. He resettled himself, barely noticing the way Annie's breath hitched as he pulled her leg up across his lap. He was so focused on feeling the contours of the shoe that he pinched her foot again, triggering a knee jerk from Annie that could have ended badly for Auggie if her heel had been a few inches longer.

"Sorry!" she whimpered. Auggie took a deep breath.

"Annie, you have to relax," he told her soothingly. He started to stroke her ankle in an effort to distract her. He had a tiny box cutter in his pocket that he could use to painlessly cut her shoes off her feet but he would end up cutting her or himself if she didn't stop squirming.

"Just relax," he repeated, as his fingers began to explore her smooth skin. He tried not to think of the fact that his fingers could continue to crawl higher and higher up her leg and under her skirt, and instead focused on discreetly pulling the little key chain out of its hiding place.

"Auggie…"

"Shhh, just trust me, Annie," he whispered, massaging her shin. Her skin was hot beneath his hand, but curiously his fingers were leaving goose bumps in their wake. "You trust me, don't you?" The blade was poised and ready, but she was still too tense. He tilted his head up to meet what he hoped was her gaze. There was a long pause and then he heard the rustle of fabric as she let her head fall back against the wall and finally relaxed.

"Of course I do, Auggie," she sighed, as he made the cut successfully. Taking advantage of the moment he quickly shifted and gathered up her other leg.

Auggie was almost glad that he couldn't see what she looked like in that moment with her long bare legs across his lap and her red skirt almost certainly riding up her thighs as he bent over her. His mind filled with a heated red tinged image of what he imagined she might look like, and the little box cutter almost slipped from between his sweaty finger tips. He had to steady his shaking hand twice before he was finally confident enough to make the second slit. Breathing a sigh of relief, he retracted the blade and replaced it safely in his pocket. It might still hurt, but at least now he was sure that the shoes could be peeled off without taking Annie's skin with it.

He wiggled the shoe and Annie inhaled sharply, yanking her foot back. But Auggie was too quick for her. Annie let out a gasp of pain as the shoe stayed in Auggie's hand and her bare foot was freed. She was so distracted by the shoeless left foot that she almost missed Auggie's successful extraction of her right foot.

"Mission accomplished," Auggie said, smirking and patting her right leg affectionately. Annie was oddly quiet and Auggie strongly suspected that she was staring at him in shock. His hand tapped restlessly against her thigh. Her bare thigh. Shit. Not exactly the best position for the blind but still _male_ best friend to be in. He hastily reached up to smooth down her skirt and Annie pulled away from him as if she had been burned. Auggie wondered if he had been, for suddenly the room seemed to have reached scorching temperatures. He could physically feel the waves of heat rolling off of Annie even as he settled himself back against the wall at least a foot away from her. He dragged one of his bare arms across his damp forehead, desperately in need of a freezing cold shower as soon as possible. He cleared his throat.

"You know you owe me a beer," he said, struggling to keep his tone light.

"And you owe me a new pair of Louboutins," Annie gasped. "Auggie, what did you do to these?"

"I had to cut them off. Don't tell me you were actually planning on wearing them again?" he scoffed. There was a guilty pause in which Auggie shook his head and concluded again, "You're crazy!"

"I was going to return them!" Annie insisted.

"I said I'd get them off, I never said anything about leaving them in one piece."

"I have to walk out of here in bare feet?" She sounded horrified by the prospect.

"Hey, you didn't have any qualms about dragging me into a morgue in bare feet. Consider this payback."

Annie shifted and Auggie was sure that she had turned away from him and folded her arms over her chest.

"At least they'll know you're not the shoe bomber," Auggie said optimistically. Judging by the silence that followed, Annie was not amused.

"Auggie?" Auggie turned his head toward her and was surprised to feel her suddenly right beside him again.

"Do you think that there's an actual bomb?" Her voice sounded small and Auggie could hear the anxiety loud and clear.

"No way." Auggie chuckled and shook his head. In the time that he had worked at Langley there had been three allegedly legitimate threats called in and that didn't even begin to include the hundreds of hoaxes from all the crazies that they had to sift through on a weekly basis. But obviously since 9/11 the CIA was taking these silly people a lot more seriously than they used to.

"It's just a precaution," he reassured her. "Everything's going to be fine." His hand sought out hers, but she still had her arms folded over her chest and he ended up finding her bare thigh again. Oh, shit. Before he could correct his mistake, Annie unfolded her arms and reached down to capture his wandering fingers.

"Thanks, Auggie," she said, squeezing his hand. "You always know what to say." His hand was still on her thigh. Annie was keeping his hand on her thigh. It was already too damn hot in this room without all of the added sexual tension. Auggie simply could take it any more.

"I changed my mind," he decided, his fingers clenching around her thigh.

"About what?" Annie asked as his other hand skimmed up her arm. Auggie grinned because the goose bumps were back.

"About the beer you owe me." He leaned in closer to her as his hand finally found her shoulder. "A beer's just not going to cut it this time."

"Why not?" But Annie was cut off as Auggie's hand discovered her neck and then the line of her jaw, eliciting a shiver from her. "Auggie?" she whispered, but Auggie cupped her face in his hand, his thumb gently brushing over and silencing her lips.

"Hush, I'm going to kiss you and then we're going to call it even."

So, he did.

Three minutes later, Auggie's heated brain had yet to cool down, largely because Annie had responded with more heat and passion than he had been prepared for. It was almost immediately apparent that one kiss wasn't going to be enough for either of them and Auggie was facing a dilemma because it was now very, very hot in the stifling hell hole of a room they were confined to and they had an audience.

"Anderson! Walker!"

The third time Joan had to repeat their names, Annie and Auggie finally broke out of the lusty haze and reluctantly pulled apart. He was sweating and breathing hard and judging by the badly muffled sniggers, he was almost positive that Annie was just as disheveled and sweaty as he was. The thought made Auggie smirk, even though he was sure, as they hastily tried to gather their discarded things and fix themselves up, that they were probably in deep shit.

"Walker, where are your shoes?"

"I've got them," Auggie confirmed, holding them up in front of him.

"Anderson, dare I ask why you have Walker's shoes?" There was a pause in which Auggie and Annie, two of the best bullshitters in the CIA were at a rare loss of words.

"Never mind, I don't think I want to know. We've already cleared and pinpointed the security breach. You're both free to go."

Auggie felt Annie's fingers dig into his bicep as she made to lead him away but Joan wasn't finished yet.

"Walker, I think I should remind you that we do in fact have a dress code. In the future, please wear shoes to work," Joan said in her authoritative tone, but Auggie could hear that she was amused.

"And Anderson I'd like to remind you that while the CIA does encourage coworkers dating, under no circumstance do they condone this type of behavior. So, if you would save it until you get home…" There were more sniggering from their coworkers.

"Thanks, Joan," Auggie said, nodding and sheepishly grinning. He could feel Annie blushing hard as she practically dragged him from the room. It was a long time before they managed to escape the giggles and sniggers of their coworkers, since apparently everyone in the whole building already knew what had occurred. No doubt it would be weeks before it would be forgotten.

"If you think for one second that I'm letting you off the hook, you're wrong," Annie hissed in his ear.

"Annie, I'm blind not dead. Stronger men than me have been able to resist a sexy blonde in red, but I'm not one of them," Auggie quipped. Annie suddenly stopped, jerking them to a halt.

"You think I'm sexy?" she asked, shocked. Auggie exhaled and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Jesus, Annie, since the moment you've walked into the CIA I haven't stopped hearing about how sexy you are. Do you have any idea how much time the intern spends talking about you and your bodacious body and don't even get me started on Jai-" Annie pressed her hand into the center of his chest, stopping him mid-rant. He could feel her face getting closer.

"I didn't ask what Jai or the intern thinks about me. I asked if _you_ thought I was sexy," she practically growled.

"Yes. Annie, I think you're sexy," Auggie sighed. "In fact I think you may be the sexiest woman I've met in a long time and I'm sorry it didn't occur to me until today when the damn intern knocked me over and I felt your –" he stuttered to a halt because this wasn't where he wanted to go with this. Annie was more than just a hot body. She was…

"You're beautiful, Annie, not just your body, but everything about you is lovely. I may not be able to see you but I don't have to know how gorgeous you really are." He stopped his babbling as Annie's fingers curled around his collar.

"Say it again," she ordered him, tugging at his collar.

"What?" Auggie asked, cocking his head to side.

"Tell me again that you think I'm-"

"The most irresistible sexiest woman I've ever met?" he finished for her with a smile.

Annie pulled his face down and kissed him hard, proving just that. As he wrapped his arms around her and bent to trail kisses down her throat, she whispered smugly.

"You still owe me a new pair of shoes."

"Only if they're red hot," Auggie agreed, smirking against her neck. Annie giggled and as Auggie held her against him, he decided that he might just give that klutzy intern a raise.

**A/N:** First off, I have no idea what happens if the CIA gets a bomb threat and kind of just used it as an excuse to throw Annie and Auggie into a stifling hot room with a nervous intern that kept bumping into them. Second, I realize that Auggie probably would never have a box cutter on him, but if he is a hardware tech I know they do sometimes have sharp tools on them (though giving one to the blind guy probably not a good idea). I know they're probably OC and there's probably a ton of grammatical errors but I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
